


McDanno Whumptober 2019

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: #Delirium, #Dragged Away, #Pinned Down, #Shaky Hand, #Unconscious, #angst, #whumptober2019, Coma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explosions, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mostly hurt though, Whump, hallucination, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: A compilation of Whumptober Fics all connected to one traumatic event for McDanno. Not all prompts will be used for this fic any posted here will be.





	1. Shaky Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/gifts).

Shaky Hands

~*~*~*~

His hands kept shaking, why were his hands still shaking? The explosion had been six months ago but his hands wouldn’t stop shaking! He hated it, hated how everything was hard now. Getting dressed, eating, drinking. He couldn’t even fire a gun anymore. 

He started to hyperventilate before two strong, warm hands enveloped his own. He looked up from where he sat on their bed, into the bluest eyes he’d ever seen, the blue eyes he’s loved since the moment he saw them in his father’s garage.

“I got you babe.” Danny Williams smiled down at him, gently squeezing his still trembling hands and then let them go to do up his shirt for him, leaving the top couple buttons undone just how he liked them. “Come on, Grace made breakfast.”

~*~*~*~


	2. Explosion & Dragged Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to see what happened during the explosion mentioned in chapter 1. Longer chapter and it's a hard one.

Six Months Earlier:

The explosion ripped through the building, throwing the members of Five-O back. All of them had been running -towards- the building trying to save the children inside, the children they were told were inside anyway. In the end, it was an empty building, a trap.

Steve and Chin had been running towards the back of the building, Danny and Kono towards the front. Danny hit the ground hard, his ears ringing, his chest aching from the way the all the air had been forced out from the impact. He rolled to his feet, coughing and looked at the building, what was left of it, tears starting to stream down his face.

“Steve!” He yelled out for his partner, his husband, though not many people knew that. “Steve! C’mon babe answer me!” He hollered over the roar of the flames, trying desperately to see where he was. 

“Danny! Over here!” Chin’s voice barely made it through but he ran, ran towards the back of the building even as HFD, HPD and SWAT tried to stop him. 

He skidded to a stop, “No, no no no. Steve!” He dropped to his knees, crawling towards Steve as if he could make it not real if he waited long enough.

Steve had been been blown into the wall of the building behind the one that exploded. There was blood on the wall where Steve’s head had impacted and a streak from where his body had slid down it. Steve had come to rest slumped against the concrete, not moving, barely breathing, shrapnel and debris littered around him.

“Steve, Steve, baby come on, wake up baby, please, please wake up.” He wanted to grab him, shake him, but he knew, if Steve was alive he could hurt him worse. “GET THE PARAMEDICS IN HERE!” He practically roared before turning back to Steve and continuing to beg him to wake up. 

Chin looked a little worse for wear himself and Kono limped over, “Danny, you need to let them through.” Her voice was soft but Danny didn’t wanna leave Steve, he couldn’t leave Steve, what if…what…if.. No he needed to be with Steve.

In the end Lou Grover, the newest Five-O member came in, wrapped an arm around Danny’s waist and dragged him away from Steve, Danny flailing and screaming that he needed to stay with Steve.

They got a cervical collar on Steve, carefully got him onto a backboard and started towards the ambulance, only then did Grover let Danny go. The short, stocky blond raced to his husband’s side, jumping into the ambulance and taking his head, “Don’t leave me Steve, please don’t leave me baby.”

TBC…

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ended up being a duel prompt chapter, but hey, now we know what was going on in the “Shaky Hands”. Thanks for Reading!
> 
> More to come and none of it's fun. Sorry. But I am having fun with Whumptober even if it's taking me a little time to catch up.
> 
> Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale, this is…again, all your fault. Thanks.


	3. Delirium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's four months since the explosion but Steve is struggling, can Danny help ground him?

Four Months Post Explosion:

He slowly came back to consciousness. God his head hurt, and what was that beeping. His eyes slowly fluttered open but ow! They slammed back shut against the light. Why did everything hurt so much? Where was Danny? What happened? 

The last thing Steve remembered was running towards the house, they had to save the kids. He starts to panic, the house, did it blow, he could swear he could hear kids screaming, begging for help. He starts to struggle, hands press his shoulders down. He tries to cry out but his throat is dry, raw, why can’t he scream, why can’t he tell them about the kids, what’s wrong with him!?

A rush of warmth flows into his body, making him heavy, but drift along at the same time. It feels...good but hazy. He tries to open is eyes again but they feel like they’re made of lead. He relaxes into the bed where he’s laying not sure why he feels so good now, his head doesn’t hurt but nothing makes sense.

There’s a scraping in his throat, it feels...weirdly numb and it makes him cough. What was that? He floats along, trying to remember to figure out what’s wrong with him, why can’t he remember? 

“You failed McGarrett.” He startles, or he thinks he does, as he hears Wo Fat’s voice. How...why...no, Wo Fat was dead, wasn’t he? Steve had put a bullet in his brain. “You failed, those kids are dead because you failed.”

Steve starts to cry, no no, they couldn’t be, they couldn’t be, he couldn’t have failed, not kids. Kids were Steve’s one and only weakness. Other than his Danno of course. Oh god, Danny, the explosion, wasn’t there an explosion? Where was Danny? He needed Danny.

“Danny’s dead too McGarrett, I’ve taken everything from you. And now...now I’ll take your life!”

Steve bolted awake, sweaty, shaking, tears streaking down his cheeks. He pulled his knees up, thighs touching his chest and rested his head on his knees. Oh god, it was real it was always so real. The pain meds made his dreams into horrid nightmares. He hated them, hated how they made him feel, it was too much like what he’d gone through with Wo Fat, he could never be sure in the midst of it if we was dreaming or awake, if what he saw was real or not and now, now it was making him question everything.

He knew he had a massive brain injury, that it was causing pain, hallucinations, this damn shaking in his hands. But that if that wasn’t true? What if something else was wrong, what if he was still in the coma they said he’d come out of? What if his body was wasting away in some sterile hospital room, Danny and their kids sitting by his side watching him become more and more frail and fragile every day?

If he listened hard enough he could hear the beeps of the heart monitor, the whoosh and click of the respirator. Oh god...he was, wasn’t he? He was dying, still in that hospital bed just wasting away to nothing because Danny couldn’t pull the plug, couldn’t say good bye.

“Let me go, let me go!” He started to struggled against the arms that had wrapped around him. “Just let me go Danno, it’s okay, it’s okay to let me go.”

~*~*~*~

Danny Williams’s heart broke at the words coming from his husband’s mouth. They’d done this at least once a week, if not more, since he’d brought Steve home from the hospital. The head injury and heavy medications he was one were messing with his head, Danny knew that but it made it no less agonizing to watch his strong, confident SEAL husband struggle with daily tasks, with believing he was alive, recovering, getting stronger every day.

“No Steve, I promised you when we married I’d be with you through thick and thin, I’m not going anywhere, and neither are you.” He spoke softly, confidently, the words they’d chosen to help reinforce for Steve that he was home, he was okay, that this was real.

Steve started to sob again, Danny’s voice like a lighthouse in the storm of his mind. “Say it again.”

So Danny did, he repeated the words over and over until Steve lifted his head, eyes still a little hazy from the meds, the injury, the lack of sleep.

“Real?” Steve questioned softly.

“Real.” Danny said, his own eyes damp with tears as he leaned forward to kiss Steve softly, “Very real.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this one was hard to write. I had whumping my boys but it'll be okay in the end...I hope. Think the last chapter might be a nice little WAFF to help everyone feel better after so much whump.


	4. Unconscious

Three Days Post Explosion:

Danny “Danno” Williams sat in the hospital room of Lt Commander Steven J. “Schmuck” McGarrett, where he’d been for the entire three days since the trap that nearly took out Five-O. He knew Steve would be disappointed that Danny hadn’t stayed behind as second in command of Five-O and made sure that the scene was secure, that the kids were okay, all of that but Danny didn’t care, Steve could yell at him later. When he woke up…if he woke up.

Steve hadn’t moved since the explosion; he lay on the hospital bed, head wrapped after a long intensive surgery to try and decrease the pressure in his skull from his brain swelling. He was on a respirator, the low hiss and click that controlled Steve’s breathing a comfort and an annoyance at the same time. It reassured Danny, like the beep of the heart monitor, that Steve was alive, Steve was still in there somewhere, fighting for his life, but it killed Danny that any of it was even necessary.

The doctors were keeping Steve in a medically induced coma for now, they didn’t know how long it would be necessary but so far it’d been three days. Three days of Danny refusing to leave Steve’s side for more than the minute it would take him to go to the bathroom. He hadn’t showered, hadn’t changed his clothes, he was barely eating, barely sleeping. He looked, and probably smelled, like hell. But Steve, -his- Steve was laying there, broken, unconscious, so far away from Danny and their kids he didn’t know if he’d ever be able to make it back. He -had- to make it back to them he had to, Danny didn’t know how to be without Steve, every hiss and click, every beat of the heart monitor kept Danny going but how long, how long would it before they could take Steve out of that coma, let him wake up on his own so Danny could look into those beautiful ever changing eyes and just…-know- his Steve was okay.

Danny lapsed into tears again, holding Steve’s hand against his forehead as he cried, as he had so many times over the past three days because he missed his husband, he was scared he would never wake up and Danny just didn’t know how to say good-bye, didn’t know -if- he even could. So he’d stay by Steve’s side and wait, wait for him to come back to him because for Danny, there was no other option.

TBC?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man oh man are these chapters hard to write. Sorry for the slingshotting time lines and stuff but I just write this stuff as it comes.


	5. Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months post Explosion, Steve tries to do something normal, something -should- be able to do and it doesn't end well. Or does it?

Three Months Post Explosion:

Steve had only been home a few days, his recovery has been slow. The impact against the wall, the swelling it caused in his brain has had consequences. Steve’s hands constantly tremor, most days it’s not so bad but when he has to concentrate or use his fine motor skills it gets worse. He’s been hallucinating, he has vivid, too real nightmares that wake him screaming far too often. He’s lost weight because he can’t swim, can’t work out much. He’s almost, almost, a shell of his former self. He can’t fire a gun, let alone aim with any accuracy. He’s on paid leave from Five-0 but god only knows how that will last before the Governor fires him, or makes him take retirement, passing the reins to Danny permanently.

He stares at the knife in his hand, what was he doing again? Oh, right, re-learning how to cut vegetables. The onion sits in front of him, untouched, the knife shakes in his hand but he makes himself move. He cups the onion in one trembling hand, carefully moves the knife to cut the onion and his hand jerks, almost violently.

“SONOFABITCH!” 

Danny comes racing into the kitchen, “Steve? Steve what happened?” 

Steve is standing at the counter, the knife has clattered to the cutting board and he’s holding his hand, a deep cut to the meat of his palm just below his thumb.

“I can’t even cut a fucking onion.”

Danny frowns, moves quickly to his husband’s side and takes a look, “That’s deep babe. It’s gonna need stitches.” He quickly grab the first aid kit from under the sink and wraps Steve’s hand, “Keep it up, above your heart. I know you know but it makes me feel better to say it.”

Steve sighs, lifts his hand and follows Danny slowly to the car, head hung low, defeated. 

The ride to the hospital is silent, they get Steve checked in and wait. Because he’s bleeding, and a “frequent flyer, according to Danny, they get him in pretty quickly and the doctor sighs when he sees Steve. He doesn’t admonish the SEAL but there’s something in his eyes that lets Danny know he thinks Steve’s pushing himself too hard. 

Ten stitches later they leave the hospital, they’ve barely said two words to each other since they left the house. Steve needs Danny’s help to buckle in because of the stitches, like he had at the house, and for once he doesn’t complain. Danny drives them home and when they get there, the kitchen is clean and Grace is making Danny’s spaghetti sauce while Charlie helps roll meatballs. It’s a big job for his small hands but Grace is patient and helps him as they make dinner. 

Danny leads Steve out to the lanai and just holds him while his husband cries. His heart breaks every day for Steve and he just prays it gets better; because, as much as he hates to admit it, he’s not sure how much longer Steve can hang on like this.


	6. Pinned Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's one year later, Steve is finally back at work but is he really back to 100%? Will he ever be?

One Year Post Explosion:

One year had passed since the day that changed Five-O's lives forever, but Steve was back at work, finally. The tremors in his hands still flared up, especially if he was under stress.

And being pinned down in the middle of a fire fight -definitely- counted as stress. 

"I'm gonna try and find a better vantage point, cover me!" Danny, still defacto leader called to Steve and he nodded.

He watched his husband dash off, wondering when Danny'd become the more daring of the two of them. He popped up and tried to fire a few shots off to cover Danny but his hands kept shaking so he dropped down, the last thing he needed was to accidentally shoot Danny, or get himself shot because he couldn't aim properly or even fire the gun. 

Steve just stayed curled against the crate he was under and hoped to god none of the bad guys got a lucky shot and hit him somewhere importan...or at all really. 

Time seemed to drag on for hours, though it was likely only a few minutes before the gunfire stopped and Danny yelled clear. He stayed put though, until Danny came over and crouched down.

"It's over babe. We can go home now." 

Steve nodded, hand still shaking as he tried to holster his gun. He growled softly and looked at Danny, the look in his eyes enough for his husband to kiss his cheek and gently take the gun from him and put it where it belonged.

"Thanks. Sorry." He frowned as Danny helped him up without needing to be asked.

"Always, and for what?" Danny asked, taking his hand and starting them back towards the Camaro.

"Not being any help." Steve answered, head hung low.

"Don't say that, having you here helped -me-. Knowing you're back to work, even if things are perfect. It helps. More than you know babe." 

Steve nodded, still feeling like a failure. He got into his side of the Camaro and waited for Danny to get in the driver's side. He hated how useless he still felt a year later. He knew he might never fully recover from the incident and he hated that almost as much as everything else. It was the unknown, the day to day he struggled with. Danny, Grace, Charlie, they did the best they could for him and he tried to do the best he could for them. But some days were harder than others. He turned his face up and away from Danny as they drove back to the Palace to do their paperwork and wrap up the case, tears spilled unbidden down his cheeks.

Maybe it was time to hang it up, or maybe he should stay in the office, work the computer with Jerry, the last thing any of the team needed was to get hurt worrying about him...or by him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muse finally decided to cooperate with another chappy! Thanks for you patience.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in I'm posting anywhere other than Tumblr in years. I haven't written in a long time but I hope you guys like this. Trying to do McDanno justice but our boys might be slightly OOC give the trauma and all that. 
> 
> Kept it short for my first one, I’m going to try and link a few of these together, but we’ll see.
> 
> Also Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale, this is all your fault. ;) Love ya girl. Thanks for getting me into Hawaii Five-O and the awseomeness that is McDanno.


End file.
